constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Frenzy
Frenzy is a four-armed space mantis-lizard. Biography Frenzy was a Space Criminal for a long time, and often got in trouble with the Space Police. However, he eventually stepped down from his criminal ways and opened up the Red Dwarf Ice Cream shop in Sector 6, where he served ice cream and other deserts to customers. In 2009, Frenzy was up to his old tricks again, this time secretly working with the Black Hole Gang. On June 15 at 7:07 p.m., he went to Space-Cream Donuts at 200 block Asteroid street. There, he ate $30 worth of dishes without paying, and left. The Space Police sent a Space Police XL SpaceFreighter after him. However, the dishes was a ploy to bring out the XL SpaceFreighter, which Frenzy knew was carrying a shipment of gold. With his Hyper-Hopper, he ambushed the SpaceFreighter, nabbed the gold shipment, and made a quick escape. July 6 at 8:09 a.m., Frenzy was riding a vehicle when it ran out of space petrol. Not having any spare fuel, he abandoned the vehicle, ran to Hidden Satellites Road, and stole a space bicycle from a student near Robinhelmet Street Apartments. Using all four of his arms to pedal away, Frenzy moved very quickly with the space bicycle. Twenty-five days later at 5:05 p.m., Frenzy went to a Space Diner at 2056 Space Princess Ave. He ate too many space donuts, and when he drove away, he was driving erratically with a bad case of burping and farting, what the Space Police refer to as "Driving Under Influence eating too many space donuts". On October 20, Frenzy ate a bad batch of gold-colored starship plating. As a result, he appeared to be doing an elaborate dance routine on Hyperion Court Road, which led to him earning credits from passers-by. At 7:63 a.m., a Space Police officer stopped by to see what was going on, but let him keep the credits since technically it wasn't illegal. Frenzy later revealed his affiliation with the Black Hole Gang when he was sent by the Skull Twins to some space-docks near an M:Tronics experimental spaceship hangar. At the docks, he committed an act of lasering-and-entering and began smashing things up. This was merely a distraction set up for the Space Police while the Skull Twins tried to swipe some tech for Kranxx. Shortly afterward, two Space Police officers stopped by the Red Dwarf Ice Cream shop to investigate. Although Frenzy acted friendly towards the Space Police officers and chatted with one officer, he failed to notice the other slip around the back of the shop. However, he saw her emerge carrying one of the gold bars he had stolen from the SpaceFreighter months prior, and when she tried to arrest him, he opened the roof of the Red Dwarf Ice Cream shop and made a quick escape in his Hyper-Hopper. His escape was cut off when he collided with a XL SpaceFreighter, sending him crashing down to the street below, where he was promptly arrested. The XL SpaceFreighter then destroyed the Red Dwarf Ice Cream shop, revealing the rest of the gold shipment. Abilities and Traits Frenzy differs from most aliens because he has four arms, allowing him to hold more objects and manually perform more tasks than a Minifig or most aliens can. Because of that, Space Police officers always need to make sure that they have an extra pair of handcuffs when they go after him. Frenzy is considered a space fink. Of the Space Criminals, Frenzy seems to be a veteran, and may have possibly inspired the Black Hole Gang to form. He is tough, strong, and always hungry. However, he seems to have an eating disorder; most of his crimes center around eating. His digestive system can easily break down anything, including dishes, asteroids, and satellites. In addition, he tends to not only steal valuables, but to eat them as well. Frenzy is wanted for many crimes, including lasering and entering, unlawful meteor-munching, and impersonating a Venusian. Trivia *As seen in Galactic Pursuit, Frenzy owns a Space Truck. Appearances *Gold Heist *''Police Log'' *''Space Police Log 02: The Chase'' *''Galactic Pursuit'' *''Space Police Log 05: Ice Cream Stand'' Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Black Hole Gang